


Tits and Lace

by 5t3r30typ1c4l



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Clothed Sex, Creampie, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, Lace Panties, Lingerie, Love, Lube, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Passion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Post-Time Skip, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Vinsmoke Sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5t3r30typ1c4l/pseuds/5t3r30typ1c4l
Summary: Zolo loses a bet and Sanji picks out his clothes:Lacy Lingerie.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 147





	Tits and Lace

**Author's Note:**

> I thought Zolo would look good in lingerie.

**"You kinky fucking bastard."** Zolo growled as he stepped out of the bathroom. Sanji let out a low whistle and smirked at his blushing boyfriend. Reclining on the mattress beneath him. Shirt open and tie loose around his neck. The Swordsman was flustered and wouldn't meet his eye. God, he looked so sexy. He was wearing black lace lingerie. A beautiful bra with swirling designs that squeezed his chest together, and a matching pair of skimpy panties with a small bow just above his crotch that barely held his cock in place. A sheer black veil hung from the bra down to his thighs.

It was almost too small, but it showcased his body perfectly. Sanji wordlessly beckoned him closer. Zolo rocked back and forth on his feet. Red as a tomato before he crawled into Sanji's lap. 

"This is for a woman. Why the hell am I wearing it?" Zolo murmured, fisting the veil in his hands. Sanji leaned forward and kissed his neck. 

"Because," he hummed, sucking on the Swordsman's jaw. "You lost the bet, remember?"

"Yeah, but--" Zolo moaned he was already hard in the panties. Just seeing Sanji's hungry gaze rake up and down his body was enough. The head of his cock peeking above the low waistband. The veil was brushing against him with feather-like touches. He shivered every time it caught on his dick. Sanji reached down to grab his ass, pressing his hips flush against Zolo. Rubbing his thumbs across the patterns on the lace. 

"Mm you're so pretty." Zolo whimpered and gasped and Sanji kissed him. His jaw moving with this strange kind of longing that Zolo had never felt before. He nipped and smiled against Zolo's mouth. Leaving tingling sensations in his wake as he moved further down. "Such a good boy."

Then Zolo was rocking back and forth on his lap. Mouth hanging open while Sanji squeezed his ass and teased his nipple through his bra. 

"You gonna take this off?" Zolo grunted, pressing his hot forehead against Sanji's shoulder. He was gasping and shaking, mewling and whimpering. Sanji nudged the panties aside and felt Zolo's wet hole. Teasing the quivering ring of muscle. Zolo fell forward and dug his fingers into Sanji's shirt. 

"Why would I do that? You look so damn sexy." Sanji purred into his ear. Raking his teeth along the feverish skin. Grinding his erection against Zolo's ass. "Ready?"

_ "Fuck me!"  _ He whined, "I've been ready!" 

Sanji wasted no time unbuckling his belt and ripping his zipper open. Grabbing hard to Zolo's ass and shuddering when his cock brushed against the panties he had pushed aside. Rolling his hips and slowly opening up the Swordsman. Who arched his back and let out a long, low groan. 

The room was small and had a single window. Such that all they could hear were harsh, heavy pants and wet, desperate kisses. Drowned out by the sound of skin on skin. Zolo's thighs against Sanji's strong hips. He was grunting and sobbing in pleasure. Sanji was laughing, not in a mocking tone, but a low breathy sound that you made when smiling just wasn't enough. He was beautiful, dripping with lace, face contorted in a way that only Sanji would ever get to see. A vulnerable expression, a needy expression, one that was just… beautiful. 

Sanji mouthed at his jaw. Breathing hard and sighing in pleasure. Zolo made a small sound.

"Oh god, fuck, Sanji!" He bit his lip, sweat beading along his cheeks, and  _ whined _ . Rubbing his cock once against Sanji's stomach. Before he came in the panties. A wet, sticky feeling and the fabric clung to his twitching dick. Sanji held him tight. Whispering praise and compliments in Zolo's ear. Getting more frantic, moving faster, Zolo began to cry because it felt so good. 

"So good, so so good, almost there-just-just a little more. God you're beautiful, so beautiful, just for me. Right? I'm the only one who can see you like this?" 

Zolo nodded and kissed him. It was sloppy and tired and could hardly be called a kiss at all. Sanji grunted, cursed, and came. Biting down on Zolo's neck to muffle his groan. 

Zolo ran his fingernails through Sanji's hair. Feeling his muscles spasm in the aftermath of his orgasm. He pecked his temple and rested his chin on Sanji's head.

"You're the only one. I love you."

"Mm," Sanji hummed against his chest. "Your tits look so nice in lingerie."


End file.
